There have been proposed methods for simulating a three-dimensional illuminated scene with moving lighting fixtures. Typical methods are radiosity technique and laytrace technique both of which rely upon considerably complex arithmetic and therefore suffer from a delay in reproducing the illuminated scene, particularly with the use of a readily-available computing equipment. Because of this insufficiency, the above methods are practically limited to the reproduction of one still image of the illuminated scene, and are not well adapted for reproduction of dynamic image of the varying illuminated scene.